Bitter Reminiscence
by Kittie Darkhart
Summary: Set in the Blood Omen 2 Timeline. A short introspective of Kain's thoughts and feelings toward the betrayal of the trusted comrade, Umah.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain, characters, places, etc. All rights belong to Eidos/Crystal Dynamics and their respected owners._

_Author's Note: This fic takes place within the altered timeline of Blood Omen 2. _

Bitter Reminiscence 

My empire deteriorates before me; the refusal---my refusal---has caused its irreparable damnation. It's just as well, I suppose. Mortanius is probably rolling within his grave even as we speak. His so-called belief to restore this dilapidating realm through me, failed. Poor fool. Did he not realize my selfish desire to inhabit this plaguing land? True, that I had not considered ruling it, but one's mind can be changed with such a promising offer.

However, such power does not come freely. No, fighting for this deteriorating wasteland did not come without some losses; namely, two-centuries of my unlife and the demise of many comrades, albeit in more ways than one. 

Betrayal is not an option.

So many have fallen for such an insolent act. Whether out of jealousy or surpassing my distinguished being, they received their punishment without leniency. My reckless son may have contrary beliefs with my sense of _morality_, but he will learn…

No, my thoughts reflect toward another being, one more feminine and seductive. It does not astonish my cynical mind that the fettered memories of her _still_ stir my languid blood. The very image of her is haunting, but nevertheless captivating.    

She was…enigmatic, if such a description could suit her. With her silken tresses of ebony and fragile, porcelain skin, she mesmerized many weak-minded humans before thrusting her hungry claws within their tender flesh. Her sense of sport was truly fitting to my own eccentric taste. Humanity is truly a waste of time and space.

It appeared she agreed with my lack of civility toward the lesser race. I found a growing sense of respect for her sagacity and control. Her wisdom exceeded that of an inquisitive fledgling, yet still holding a lively spark of vivacity that contrasted her vampiric nature. In that respect, she seemed almost…human, but deadly nonetheless. 

Her guidance, though unneeded, aided me through my so-called weakness. Stripped abilities is a kinder word for it... The Sarafan Lord would pay for his travesty against me, his neglect to finish me would be his downfall, as would my traitorous brethren feel the wrath I would bestow upon them. 

My lust for revenge was not censured by her droll sentiments---_she_ actually welcomed them. Vampire murdering vampire, how humane! The sense of exhilaration flowed through my dead veins as I ripped apart their traitorous dark souls, and acquired their dark gifts, each giving me a darker power. Marcus' _Charm_ has a wondrous affect upon the weak-minded. 

All the same, our link of trust grew, or so I foolishly believed. As my quest for revenge advanced, her faith in me declined. The wench questioned my motives, as if I were her growing nemesis. She had the audacity to say that I was no better than those damned Sarafan! Silly wench. Did she not realize my cause, my ideas for an inexplicable empire ruled solely by vampires? Did she not see the benefits of my rule? 

And then she betrayed me… Her faulted sacrilege against _me_ was unforgivable. Abrupt feelings of disbelief and mortification filled my soulless being as she disappeared with the Nexus Stone. Oh, the bloody bitch would pay for her defiance. 

Anger filled my damned soul, my hatred rising to the surface. And like a hungering predator searching in vain for its elusive prey, my relentless pursuit led me to the musty docks of Meridian. My feral eyes focused upon her lithe form battling against a horde of brainless Glyph Knights. Brave, but idiotic nonetheless. 

The little shrew fell to their merciless hands, her spirit unwilling to accept inevitable death. Yes, even as her movements slowed and the vision from her lively eyes began to fade, the lineaments gratified fate was held at bay. Petty elusion.                  

And of course, it was my cue to play the heroic knight, albeit not in Glyph armour, and save the damsel in distress. A cacophony of staggered screams echoed within the hollow night air. Blood splattered from the knight's fallen forms against the walls and cobblestones, the abstract lines making a beautiful portrait of tainted crimson. Art is truly a stress reliever. 

The faint relief within her sapphire eyes almost seemed genuine. Almost. But, not quite enough to release her from my impending wrath. Her staggered breath flitted itself upon my flesh, sending sharp tingles through my dark soul. A moment of silent ease filled my black core with the realization that she was still alive, although barely.

Reality broke my moment of weakness and made me face this beautiful, traitorous wench with open eyes. Retribution was in order for her insolent actions against my cause. Not only did she break truce against my cause for domination, she also betrayed _me_. 

_"Kain…"_ She muttered weakly. She implored for me to save her, save her from the frigid arms of Death. 

Her weakened arms reached out to me, pleading that I take her into my impulsive ones. Oh, silly child, you should not have done this selfish act… You should not have looked so helpless, so…damned beautiful. Even when you were near oblivion, you were still able to captivate me with your ethereal beauty.    

Belligerent fool.      

I watched impassively as darkness filled her luminous eyes, the sudden terror they held from the impending realization of death. She had not expected it. Nor had she anticipated it to come from my merciless hand. And without hesitation I ended her suffering that night. And with her final breath, my last ounce of humanity faded from existence, leaving only the heartless vampire I strove to be. Love, concern, and kindness are only trivial aspects that humans obtain, and most of them that admit that weak fact are liars.

Oh, Umah, did you not see?  Did you not understand my purpose to be the ruler of this land? you could have been my queen…

Instead, you chose death over _me_, you foolish girl. And while your soul lingers within a permanent state of alleviation, I suffer the slings and arrows Fate bestows upon me. I suffer through this hell I have created, longing to find the peace you evidently have. What I wouldn't give for a single moment with you by my side. At least, I would endure this existence alone. 

But, it was simply not meant to be. Fate is unkind to those that defy it. And with this parting thought, I leave you with the last word, my ill-fated love. Smile, my dear, for you are in a better place, a place where I can only dream to be, and where I can only see you without contempt. For in this dream, you are my loyal queen, and I, a ruler feared and venerated for my esteemed leadership. 

If only in dreams…

Reality is not as kind, you, above all would know that. And now, it is time to for me to act alone in this one-man-fight against Time and Fate. Destiny is so fickle, and very hard to alter. And doing so alone is even worse. You, truly had the last laugh didn't you, wench? Enjoy it, while I suffer in this hell that I made. Queen-less and barren, I suffer without your angelic mercy. You were right about me, my dear, I am no better than the Sarafan… Behold, your ill-fated king…

_Author's Note: I know, pitiful, short one-shot fic that is a waste of time to read since I have not finished Blood Omen 2, yet. My detail and characters' actions may be off a bit… I realize Kain shifts between speaking aloud, and then to Umah, but it seems more logical, well to me anyway. My only hope was to capture the Dark Lord correctly, and I feel my attempts were in vain. I just wanted to write a short introspective of his feelings with her betrayal and a possible unrequited love between them…  Well, anyway I hoped some of you liked it, albeit monotonous and flawed it may be! ^_^*  _         


End file.
